


游乐园

by Troy_pooh



Category: Eren Yeager/Other(s) - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *是的又是抹布*男婊子站街文学
Kudos: 20





	游乐园

克鲁格坐在长椅上慢慢舔舐着一根糖。  
我瞧见他好多次了，都是在那张长椅上，正对着游乐园的大门口，挨在尽职尽责的卖糖小贩的推车旁边。克鲁格从自己的衣兜里掏出来钱，用它们换来糖果和信纸，偶尔是冰淇淋，还有棉花糖，总之就是那么些甜到掉牙的东西，克鲁格永远也吃不腻。  
他慢慢吃着糖的样子很像个小孩子，长发的末梢黏着嘴角和糖霜，剩下的那一只眼睛空朦朦的，长椅前面的只有一座已经废弃掉的乐园，寒鸦乌沉沉地落在被锈蚀的铁门上，总叫人觉得他在盯着什么，或许是降落的鸟群，或许什么都没有。

第一次看到克鲁格的时候他正在街道的另一边。  
你瞧，有人拍拍我的肩膀，浓烟喷在我的腮帮子旁边，那儿站着一个妓女。  
我慢吞吞地将自己已经僵硬的脖子拧巴过去，因为在此之前维持了同一个姿势太久，我几乎都能听到它咔咔的扭动声。活像个机器我又想抽烟了了，可惜烟头前不久被我扔进了下水道。  
说来奇怪，妓女原本在我们这儿是很容易遇上的，穿着色彩鲜艳的高跟鞋淌过臭水沟。那些穿着最不引人注目的黑色长外套的女人们，通常在我们付了钱之后会拉开风衣的一角任由我们将手溜进去揉捏乳房和腰肢，也只有我们在付了钱后才能知道里面到底穿还是没穿。  
唉，你是知道的，那段时间伟大的威利·戴巴先生就要准备他的演讲了，于是廉价的女人们几乎在一夜之间全都消失不见，像是随着洗刷大街后的污浊那样被冲进了下水道。  
于是我转头看了看，在鸡狗乱窜农妇叉着腰买菜骂街的喧闹街道上，我只看到了一个高个儿的年轻男人，什么女人连一根头发丝儿也瞧不着。哪里有什么妓女，我恼怒地往离我最近的那一个人的屁股上踹了一脚，放你娘的狗屁，浪费我的烟，或许为此还扭伤了我的脖子。  
唉哟，大爷——我没说谎呀！他跺了跺脚，这个动作充满了娘们儿的味道，可他又是一个长着胡子顺带也抽着烟的臭爷们儿，他接着说，就对面那个高个儿的，拄着拐杖的那个，昨天我还看到他拿着钱就和别人走了，出来的时候还顺带用那点争来的钱买了糖坐在长椅上慢慢吮着。  
我像是打量商品那样上上下下地看他，一个失去了一条腿的年轻男人，胳膊上还戴着袖章，站在一根肮脏的电线杆旁边一点儿也不显眼。  
但是，一个以兜售屁股换糖吃的男婊子，这种说法本来就足以让人饱胀性欲，我舔舐着自己的下唇，感受到裤裆里那股神圣的骚动接着问下去，说到好像你花钱操过他一样，难不成他是长了两个逼吗，还需要花钱操一个艾尔迪亚人吗？  
然后我就听不到他说的话了，因为等我抬起头来的时候那个克鲁格已经不见了。

托尤弥尔的福，虽然这样大逆不道，但是我下午的时候又看到他了。  
他拄着拐杖驻足在糖贩的推车前面，小贩自顾自兜售着，克鲁格则自顾自地看着，装着五颜六色冰淇淋的小铁桶，滚动着絮状棉花糖的机器轻轻响，还有更多的是被装在罐子里的糖果，它们和信纸信封这样的小玩意儿一起放在车的一边。  
好像无论是糖贩还是克鲁格兜售的都是同一种东西，食色性也，糖块水果似的香气和甜味让我想起很多年前操过的第一个妓女。与其说她是妓女不如说她是我的姊妹和母亲，白底的裙子上面是红色的圆点，打着红通通的阳伞走过大街的样子像是只快乐的鸽子。也许她并没有那么快乐，但谁让她天生爱掂着脚走路，后来她好心肠地没有收我的钱默许我枕在她的乳房上睡觉。我将视线绕了一圈最后落在床头的糖罐里面，她抚着我的头发诉说着自己远乡的小儿子。  
我远远的站在一边装作不经意那样朝他露出了钱包，克鲁格将拐杖从一只手交换到另一只手，我还没露出一根手指头，他就决定和我走了。  
他们说的对，他确实是一个游荡乐园的婊子，以兜售身体来换取口腹之欲。克鲁格留着胡子也会抽烟，只不过这些并不妨碍他的确是个女人，性别有那么重要吗？我拍着他满是蜜意的臀部这样想着，女人的内在是男人，男人的内在是女人，至于为什么我能操克鲁格，只不过我碰巧长了一根几把，而且碰巧还有点钱。  
克鲁格的直肠操起来湿漉漉的，触感上和女人的阴道没什么区别，他骑在我的肚子上呻吟，两腿像是夹着马肚子那样夹着我的腰。我用一只手摸着他光滑的大腿，很轻松地顺着线条溜下去，然后来到它断掉的那个地方，我掐着那处还没愈合好的伤口又将下身往上狠狠顶了一下。  
克鲁格整个人马上软得贴在我的胸膛上了，脖子和锁骨上面全是冷汗，气音含在喉咙里面喑哑抽搐，天知道他是爽还是痛呢，他的阴茎也软掉了，但是它同时也在我的肚皮上射出了精液。  
我被他夹得差不多也快射了，翻身将这个弄脏我身体的艾尔迪亚人压在身下又努力操了一会儿，心里想的却是那个最开始勾起我性欲的女人。我这儿只有公共厕所，所以克鲁格后来是夹着我的精液离开的，被截掉的那一条腿的末端渗出了很多血，兜里装着几张可怜的钞票。

我等着他走掉后心里却没什么性欲被满足后的餍足感，比起妓女和嫖客我和克鲁格更像共谋者，在彼此的身体上寻找的只有快感，但是意识到自己被当作按摩棒后我没什么其他的感觉。  
我意识到这点后感觉像是被猫爪子轻轻挠了脚底板，克鲁格骑在我身上时和吃糖时无异的眼神竟让我重新有了性欲。我心无杂念地回想刚才那场不痛不痒的性爱，用手揉着自己。  
一个站街的婊子，一个埃尔迪亚人，一个并非以身体换取糖果，而是以看似交易的形式而实则同时获得了身体和口腹之欲的年轻男人。他骑完我就走了，离开时沉闷的拐杖和脚步声是引诱人走向欲望深渊的梆子声，直到此时我才有一点后知后觉的失落感。  
即便明天我仍旧能在长椅上找到他，我知道他会去医院的，但我总有一种奇怪的感觉，无论是克鲁格和肮脏的大街还是他肮脏的袖章和外衣，它们在这个下午都显得格格不入。  
仿佛克鲁格天生不属于这儿是的。  
可是他还能去哪儿呢？艾尔迪亚人在我们这儿不是一辈子卑微活着直到死去就是被送往了海的另一端。所以我又躺下了，脑袋枕在手臂上慢慢回忆不久前起伏的床铺和天花板。  
第二天我在医院钱看到克鲁格撑着拐杖坐着，一个小孩从他手里接过什么东西往别处跑去。  
寒鸦凄厉地嘶叫着落在围墙上，马车辘辘碾过精心打扫过的大街。  
我安静地抽着烟，打算等到另一个医生打扮的艾尔迪亚人离开了就过去。  
庆典马上就开始了。

END


End file.
